Buscando ser amada
by Hanyan
Summary: [HaoxAnna] Después de no haber encontrado la felicidad con un hombre que no la llegó a amar, Anna emprende una nueva vida en un país oriental, y también comienza un nuevo amor. [AU] Introducción.


No puede ser que si tanto me gusta el HxA, ¡escriba puros YxA! Pues quería intentar escribir algo de HaoxAnna y no sé si de verdad me saldrá bien. Ya veré.

"**Buscando ser amada"**

HaoxAnna By Hanyan 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando las cosas no funcionan, simplemente te das cuenta de ello. Dejas de ser tan ingenua y abres tus ojos antes una realidad que no quieres aceptar.

En el momento que encuentras a esa persona que parecía ser tu alma gemela, sientes lo que los enamorados y sabios del amor suelen decir: mariposas en el estómago, un corazón latiendo rápidamente, te vuelves más estúpida de lo normal –Oh, vamos, hay que admitirlo-, entre otras cosas... Y, para mi sorpresa, esas sensaciones eran reales.

Empiezas a conocer a esa persona, empiezas a ver la cantidad de cosas que hay en común entre ustedes. Te das cuenta de que estás perdidamente enamorada de _él_.

Y el día de la boda, ése mágico y precioso día, con el que todos soñamos, él te jura su amor eterno y brindarte felicidad por el resto de la vida.

Si hubiera sabido esto, _jamás_ hubiera aceptado.

Mientras recogía recuerdos y memorias esparcidas por el suelo a causa de una reciente discusión, me topé con un fragmento de un periódico viejo. Estaba arrugado y con un ligero color crema, producto de la inclemencia del tiempo.

"_...Tenemos la gran noticia de informarles de la boda entre Kyouyama Anna y Asakura Yoh, que se llevará a cabo el 3 de septiembre en la Iglesia..._"

Reí con tristeza. Aquellos eran buenos tiempos, sí, pero en ese entonces yo era una tonta ingenua.

Lo tenía todo: un marido de mucho dinero, una cómoda casa, una reputación en la sociedad... ¿Por qué no era feliz? ¿Sería yo? ¿O él que no cumplía con sus palabras que una vez me dijo ante un altar?

Lo cierto es que aparenté ser feliz, traté de decirme a mí misma de que era feliz. Aparenté ser la esposa perfecta, feliz, con una sonrisa impecable y con mucho amor para demostrarle a su esposo.

Pues mírenme ahora: recogiendo mis cosas para irme de la casa, después de una decisión tomada por una reciente discusión con mi marido.

Cuando alguien se involucra tanto con su trabajo, sus negocios o su oficio, cambia. El cambio a veces es bueno, pero para él fue malo. Y cuando las personas cambian, a veces no pueden permanecer juntas. Es así de simple y me di cuenta de ello al ver que las discusiones de nosotros llegaban al extremo de los gritos.

Lamentablemente, yo también cambié. No sé si fue para bien o para mal, pero estar aparentando felicidad hace que te vuelvas una _Barbie_ que es fácil de manipular, que tiene una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, que la puedes vestir y desvestir a su antojo, y es que en eso me convertí.

Yo quería algo para mi, yo quería felicidad, y estaba dispuesta a encontrarla. No importaba si no me volvía a enamorar, a estas alturas, eso no estaba entre mis planes, ni quería que estuviera.

¿Iba a pasar mis días como una soltera con el corazón roto por un hombre que no le supo dar felicidad? Quizás.

La única amiga que tenía era una chica de Hokkaido. Un poco –lo admito, _demasiado_- hiperactiva, pero siempre ha sido la única persona que me ha escuchado.

Ella obviamente no se esperaba ver a una Anna totalmente destruida, con varias maletas, ojeras y expresión de dolor y tristeza en frente de su puerta.

Esa noche, por primera vez, lloré como nunca. Jamás había llorado así, ni siquiera cuando estaba pequeña; porque cuando era niña, la pequeña muñeca se arreglaba y colocándole un vestido nuevo era feliz, pero ahora, la muñeca se sentía usada, y esos labios que alguna vez se mostraron como una sonrisa falsa, ahora dejaban escapar lamentos y palabras llenas de odio y rencor. Esas palabras que no sólo eran para él, sino para mí misma.

Hubo un momento en el que me pregunté si estaba soñando. Cuando sientes eso, significa que has caído en un pozo de donde no podrás salir. Significa que has caído para no volver a levantarte. Significa que tu corazón tiene una herida que jamás sanará.

Con eso último, me pregunté si mi corazón estaba hecho para ser herido. Yo sabía que por mi frialdad, por mi forma de ser, jamás atraería a alguien. Sabía que el amor no era para mi, y yo de tonta caí en sus brazos, pensando que viviría en felicidad eterna, pensando que tendría a alguien para amar.

Esa noche casi no dormí, siendo perseguida por un fantasma que era la imagen viva de Anna Kyouyama, cuyos ojos reflejaban rencor, tristeza y soledad.

A la mañana siguiente, Pilika preparaba el desayuno para mi. Ella era una joven un año menor que yo, y que tenía novio. Eran una bonita pareja.

-Ohayo, Anna-chan... supuse que tendrías mucha hambre, así que te preparé algo. Por cierto, ¿sigue en pie tu viaje a Japón?

- ¿Huh?... Hai.-la verdad es que con tantos problemas no había pensado en ello. –Este fin de semana me iré.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Pilika con preocupación –Digo, si te sentirás bien sola y eso...

-Si, por supuesto.-le dije con firmeza.

El hecho de que me haya divorciado no quería decir que necesitara a alguien a mi lado incluso hasta para salir a la calle. Claro, no le dije eso.

Pues ahí me encontraba, en mi habitación nuevamente, tumbada en la cama mirando a la nada. O más bien apreciando algunas grietas en el techo.

"Quizás el viaje a Japón no sea tan mala idea" pensaba. "Necesito un descanso de esta vida".

Pilika me ayudó mucho los tres días siguientes, antes del viaje. Me había animado mucho y entre ella y yo buscamos algunas cosas para el viaje. De esa manera, me distraje un poco y por un momento, por un pequeño momento, mis problemas se iban.

Y así, montada en ese avión, viendo el cielo a mi lado por la ventanilla, me despedía de aquel lugar que sólo me hundió en un gran abismo

-Señorita.. señorita...

La azafata me despertó de un extraño sueño, sólo para decirme que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Me levanté y durante las siguientes 5 horas estuve buscando al grupo de turistas del cual formaba parte. Cuando por fin los encontré, estaban todos sentados en una sala de espera.

El grupo estaba formado por 15 estúpidas personas... perdón. Estaba formado por 15 cansadas personas. Había un ainu que a cada rato iba al baño, una joven de cabellos rosas que parecía un manojo de nervios y uno que se la daba de Elvis Presley e intentaba seducirme –cofacosarmecof-. El guía era un tipo de peinado afro que contaba chistes malos.

Con este grupo, ¡sí que tenía ganas de viajar! –nótese mi sarcasmo-

Nos quedamos en un hotel 4 estrellas. Tuve que compartir mi habitación con Elvis Presley II, aunque no fue tan malo. Él se fue a un bar cercano, donde estaba la mayoría del grupo, mientras que yo escribía en un viejo diario. Desde ese momento, aquel librillo se convertiría en mi único acompañante y confidente.

"_Querido diario:_

_Estoy divorciada y me fui a un país lejano para olvidar mi pasado_"

Eso estaba bien. En pocas palabras describí mi situación.

El resto de la noche me lo pasé viendo por la ventana. Sólo observando el paisaje tan llamativo de la ciudad de Tokio, preguntándome que haría a partir de mañana.

Al día siguiente nos llevaron a recorrer las afueras de Tokio y el grupo ahora se dirigía a Izumo, nuestra primera parada y en donde permaneceríamos unos días.

Cuando pisamos aquel lugar, sentí tranquilidad. Parecía un pequeño pueblo, de casas a la antigua todas al lado de otra. La gente caminaba de un lugar a otro y los comerciantes trataban de vender sus mejores mercancías.

El grupo empezó a dispersarse y yo decidí separarme y caminar por ahí, perderme. Compré un par de cosas para mi y para mi amiga en Norteamérica y seguí recorriendo caminos. Mi mirada se fijó en una pared llena de posters y anuncios, y me llamó la atención un anuncio en particular.

Era una fotografía de una casa antigua y que estaba a la venta. Me llamó la atención y una idea estúpida cruzó mi mente.

¿La compro y hago una nueva vida, huyendo de mis problemas pasados?

Me de una cachetada mental. ¡Por Dios, Anna! ¡¿En qué clases de cosas estás...—!

-Deberías comprarla.

Una voz detrás de mi acabó con la discusión entre mi conciencia y yo, que apenas comenzaba. Una mujer de largos cabellos y ojos rojos brillantes y llamativos me hablaba mientras comía un helado. Estaba vestida de un kimono fino en colores blanco y azul. Parecía y se veía de la alta sociedad.

-Disculpe... ¿la conozco?

-A veces es bueno comenzar de nuevo. –me dijo y así como apareció, sorpresivamente se fue, caminando con elegancia.

Ignoré todo eso. Esa mujer estaba tan loca como su conciencia.

Volvimos al autobús que nos llevaría por todo Izumo. Ahora recorríamos algunos paisajes maravillosos, pasando por pequeños pueblos.

Mi compañero de al lado estaba discutiendo con alguien por teléfono celular, y decidí cambiarme de puesto. No podía sentirme tranquila con él a mi lado.

Me tocó al otro lado del vehículo, que daba hacia un extenso campo. Estuve como media hora pensando en Kami-sabrá-qué cuando algo llamó mi atención.

Una casa antigua.

En realidad, la misma que vi en el anuncio.

Como un impulso, me levanté de mi lugar y le pedí al conductor que me dejara ahí. Después de una corta discusión, me dejó bajar del autobús. El Elvis Presley II me miró a través de la ventanilla diciéndome que volviera, pero el autobús se alejaba y yo ya estaba en frente de la casa.

Lucía bastante vieja y descuidada, pero si trabajaba en algo.. Diablos, yo y mi maldita conciencia. Acabo de perder el autobús gracias a ella.

Miré a un lado y ahí estaba el anuncio de "_En venta_" escrito en inglés y en japonés. Decidí entrar. El patio era extenso y los pasillos estaban llenos de hojas y rastros de que el tiempo había pasado para esa mansión. Corrí una de las puertas principales y casi me da un infarto al ver que del interior salían palomas.

-Malditas aves. –dije mientras las espantaba y me adentraba en el lugar. Era inmenso y magnífico. A pesar de estar lleno de polvo y telarañas, habían cosas que podrían restaurarse.

Escuché unas voces que provenían de una de las puertas corredizas y decidí entrar.

-Querido, no lo sé... esto está muy sucio.

-Pero es enorme, mi amor. Podremos formar nuestra familia aquí.

-Oh, bueno. Está bien.

Una pareja estaba en lo que pudo haber sido en vidas pasadas la sala de estar. Una joven anciana estaba sentada en la punta de una pequeña mesa mientras susurraba cosas y un joven de cabellos largos hablaba con la pareja, concretando un trato.

Cuando me vio, se acercó a mi.

- Ohayo... –no recibió respuesta- ¿Buenos días? ¿Hablás inglés? –me preguntó, y en ese idioma. Él era un japonés de pies a cabeza, pero me sorprendió ver que hablaba muy bien es inglés.

-Er... si... disculpe... Allá afuera vi el anuncio de que la casa estaba en venta y..

-Eso si que no. –dijo la mujer que estaba comprando la casa. -Lo siento ya la compramos.

El vendedor iba a darle la razón cuando la anciana dijo algo, como si estuviera llamando a alguien.

-Hao.

El vendedor se acercó a la anciana e intercambiaron unas palabras en idioma japonés. Yo me hice la que solamente pasaba por ahí, ignorando la mirada de frialdad de la joven pareja.

- Em... ¿cuánto ofrecen por la casa? –preguntó el joven vendedor a la pareja.

- Cuatro millones de dólares. –dijo el hombre orgulloso. De seguro pensó que yo no podría ofrecerle más. Y estaba en lo correcto.

No sé por qué, pero sentí el tremendo impulso de tener esta casa. Quería comenzar una nueva vida, alejada de todo y ser feliz, nuevamente.

-Yo también quiero comprarla. –y con esas palabras que dije, la habitación permaneció en silencio. La anciana llamó de nuevo al joven y este habló conmigo, traduciendo lo que ella hablaba.

-Mi abuela dice que cuatro millones no es suficiente.

La pareja miró indignada a la anciana. -¡Pero si esta mansión vieja y podrida vale eso!

El vendedor se sintió ofendido. Creo que quizás por un momento pensó no traducirle lo de "vieja y podrida", pero algo me dice que si lo hizo. Efectivamente, la anciana se sintió ofendida. Tanto así, que empezó a subir la voz.

-Si no la quieren, que se vayan. Ustedes no saben apreciar lo que tienen ante sus ojos. –tradujo el vendedor.

-¡Claro! Llegó la americana y todo cambió, ¿eh? –dijo el hombre bastante molesto, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y se marchaban del lugar discutiendo entre ellos y maldiciendo a la anciana.

La anciana le susurró algunas cosas al vendedor y este me llamó.

-Ella pregunta que cuánto puedes ofrecer.

Yo dudé por un momento. ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto...? Sin pensarlo, saqué un pequeño papel que tenía algunas cuentas y una calculadora. Empecé a sacar cuentas y le di el resultado a la anciana.

-No, lo sentimos pero –tradujo el muchacho. – Ella dice que no puede aceptarlo. Esta casa es especial y tiene que dársela a alguien especial. Necesita una señal... ya sabe. –él sonrió.

-Si, comprendo. –dije sonriendo y mirando a la anciana. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. –Espero que encuentre a alguien, es un casa muy bonita. –le dije, y cada palabra fue traducida.

Me despedí de ambos y le di un último vistazo a la sala, pero para mi desgracia habían dos palomas en la lámpara y no dudaron en lanzar sus gracias sobre mi.

-AGH! ¡Rayos! –dije mientras veía en mi hombro una mancha desagradable. El muchacho se acercó a mi y me prestó un pañuelo, pero de repente la anciana empezó a gritar de felicidad.

- ¿Qué le sucede? –le pregunté al vendedor.

-La señal. –me respondió él con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Que extraño es el destino.

Después de un rato, ya yo me veía firmando un contrato. Dios, ¿qué he hecho?.

El vendedor resultó llamarse Hao Asakura y era el nieto mayor de la anciana. Su cabello era largo y marrón oscuro y sus ojos eran negros y brillantes. Su abuela se llamaba Kino, y era ciega. Pero eso no le impedía golpear a su nieto cada vez que este decía algún chiste malo.

Ellos habían vivido durante mucho tiempo en esa mansión (la casa de los Asakura), pero ahora no podían mantenerla y estaban viviendo en un sitio más pequeño, muy cerca de aquí. La casa tenía ya 500 años de historia que yo empezaría a desenterrar.

-...y como ves, necesita mantenimiento. –me explicó Asakura al día siguiente, mientras veíamos el interior con más calma.

-Es es el problema. Ya casi no tengo dinero.

-Bah, no te preocupes. ¡Al menos las paredes son tan sólidas como la roca! –dijo él sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en una de ellas.

De repente, se empezó a escuchar un sonido de cosas cayendo y todo empezó a temblar. Hao y yo salimos del lugar, tratando de escapar del polvo y llegamos al patio delantero de la casa, sólo para escuchar como la sala y cocina se hacían nada.

-Bueno! –unas pequeñas gotitas aparecieron en el rostro de Hao. –Ya era hora de re-construir la casa, no? –dijo sarcásticamente.

Yo simplemente suspiré.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas:** ... no tengo nada que decir. Esto fue inspirado en una película que vi y la verdad tengo ganas de ponerle mucho romance y humor a esto.

Como tenía puros YxA y una historia que es un HxAxY decidí hacer un HxA porque son mi pareja favorita! Yo sé que este capítulo no dice nada, no lo hice en mis mejores momentos y pues si no les gustó, diganme XD Ya los próximos capítulos la historia será más interesante, lo que sucede es que tenía que hacerle una especie de introducción, no? Pues aquí está.

Si no es molestia, un review para animarme el día y para motivarme a continuar esta historia no sería mala idea non!


End file.
